Soldier
by Mekabella21
Summary: Midoriya is concerned when Bakugou signs up to go to war. Midoriya goes to tries to talk some sense into Bakugou which ends with different results than he intended. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Why does war even happen? Greed, always at the center of everything. During my 2nd year in high school a war broke out. Pretty frightening considering there are so many different quirks in the world. I still remember when a recruiter came to our school wanting to draft students. Saying participating in the war is an extended part of being a hero. I don't think so but I also don't have a quirk either. I know for a fact if I did I would probably be the first to sign up and help my country.

"Here we are," smiled mom. "Isn't this exciting, Bakugou graduating from U.A.!"

"Great," I fake smiled because it still hurt that I didn't get into the same high school as him. Seeing what some of his classmates went through I almost wonder if it was for the best. Bakugou became even more of ass. I have known him since we were kids, things changed when he got his quirk and I didn't. I sigh wondering why I'm even going to this party. He probably doesn't even want me there. I adjust my tee shirt as we make our way to their front door. Mom rings the door bell and I can hear Bakugou mom yell.

"It's open!" We open the door walking inside and it appears to be a lot of family here as well as friends. To the right is the kitchen with a small dining area. Beyond the dining table is the living room which is where most of the party goers seem to be at. I recognize some of Bakugou's classmates from TV and a few from his Facebook. A few of them I'm even friends with. "Glad you could make it!"

"You know we would be here!" smiled mom. "This is such a big thing for our boys." My graduation was last week and U.A. was this week. I can see Bakugou sitting with his classmates bragging as he always does it appears. "Izuku go ahead and give Bakugou his gift." I sigh as I make my way over to him. I had no idea what I was even going to get Bakugou. He has an excellent sneaker collection so I decided to get him some new Nikes that came out. I think he would like these since they are the color of his hero suit. I approach Bakugou with his best friend Kirishima noticing me first.

"Hi Midoriya!" he grinned. "It's great to see you!" He looks the same with his spiked red hair and bright smile. His skin is slightly tanned but he is more toned than the last time I had seen him in person. Makes me wonder if he was trying to gain muscle.

"Same," I replied before turning to Bakugou. "How are you feeling?"

"How do you think I am feeling," he snorted. "I gradated 2nd in my class." Bakugou actually looks handsome. His sandy blonde hair slightly spiked, rocking a nice dress shirt but he just had to have his jeans on and some sneakers.

"Really?" I questioned. "I certainly thought you would have been first." Wrong thing to say since Bakugou hand explodes.

"It's a sore spot for him," whispered Kirishima. "He lost the number one spot to Todoroki." Todoroki is incredible unstoppable force from what I have seen. I shouldn't be surprised he graduated at the top of their class.

"You will always be number one in my eyes Kacchan," I say to be encouraging. I call Bakugou Kacchan because it is what I called him when we were kids. No one else really calls him that, well Kirishima from time to time. He rolls his eyes snatching the box out of my hand.

"What the fuck did you get me?" he asked.

"Rude much," said his female classmate Uraraka.

"It's my house and my damn party," snaps Bakugou. "If you don't like it you can get the fuck out." Uraraka gives me a weak smile and I return the smile. I always liked her out of all the girls in his class. She is super sweet and would actually take time out to talk to me. She is one of his classmates I'm friends with on Facebook. She looks nice today wearing a cute skirt and a nice blouse. Bakugou begins to rip off the wrapping paper. He opens the box and I see the excitement in his eyes but only for a second before it turned back to his usually scowl.

"What did he get you?" asked Kiminari. I like the blonde boy, full of energy and super encouraging despite Bakugou's bitterness. Bakugou holds up the Nike sneakers so everyone can see them.

"That is so awesome," said Kirishima. "The colors look just like your hero outfit!" I blush that someone else noticed such details.

"They are okay," replied Bakugou. He careful puts the shoe back in the box.

"Aren't you going to try them on?" asked Uraraka.

"No," said Bakugou sitting the box aside.

"You should at least tell Midoriya thank you," says Asui. Asui is wearing a nice blouse and skirt as well. I can't help but notice she is wearing heels. The way her legs turn inward slightly the heels stand out more. Her jet black hair is actually lightly curled.

"Whatever," mutter Bakugou. He goes back to talking with his classmates as if I am not even there. I sigh as I make my way over to the punch bowl. I know my mom is talking to his mom and I will stuck here a while. I sip my drink looking for someone where to sit.

"Midoriya," says Uraraka walking up to me.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Sorry Bakugou is being so rude," she says.

"It's okay," I smiled. "No one can control Kacchan, not even his mom." She giggles before walking closer to me. She gets so close I begin to blush a little.

"I didn't see you at the service." she says grabbing a cup for herself.

"I had to go up to the community college and register for classes," I replied.

"Cool," she replied. "What is your major?"

"I don't know yet," I replied. "I really wish I could be hero but that isn't going to happen. I'm thinking physical therapy at the moment."

"I think you would be great at that!" exclaimed Uraraka. "You would still be helping people in your own way. Helping heroes too I am sure."

"Thanks," I reply smiling hard. I wasn't sure if that is what I wanted to do but now I'm sure that is what I'm going to do. "I think I will make that my major." Uraraka and I end talking until her and Asui leave to go visit another classmate. I watch as everyone leaves little by little. Bakugou wonder off with the last of his friends. I didn't want to overcrowd him so I started playing a game on my phone. My mom comes over to me.

"Izuku we will be leaving shortly," she informs me.

"Okay, let me say good bye to Kacchan," I tell her standing up. I walk over to Bakugou room, I can hear Kirishima and Bakugou's voice. I stop short of knocking on the door when he says

"Yeah I'm signing up to be in the war,"

"Your mom is going to kill you!" exclaimed Kirishima.

"I know but this war is more important than me being a hero," stated Bakugou. "I save a million more lives. I will be the best at this and you know it. I will get free housing, free food, and I still get paid."

"I don't know about this," said Kirishima. "You're going against other people and you don't know their quirks, this is really dangerous."

"No one is more dangerous than me," smirked Bakugou. "I'm going down there to sign up tomorrow." I felt my chest fill up with so much pain. Bakugou is going to war. Yes he is great but still, he could….die.

"You're seriously not going to tell your mom," stated Kirishima. "That is messed up."

"Izuku!" called my mom. I turn towards her voice panicking. I see Bakugou open his room door as my mom approaches.

"Did you say goodbye," she inquires.

"Yeah he did," lies Bakugou giving me his best death stare.

"Um yeah…" I replied. "I'll see you later Kacchan." I run behind my mother as we head out of the door. I'm sure Bakugou knows that I was ease dropping on his conversation. I mean yes going into war is the total ultimate hero move for our peers, our people, our country but Bakugou is only 18 years old. He has barely had time to live. I get back home and it's all I can think about. My mom notices that I'm distracted but doesn't pry to figure out what is wrong. I head straight to my room trying to figure out how to stop Kacchan from doing this. I see my phone light up letting me know I got some type of notification. I snatch the phone up and see I got a Facebook notification.

I open it seeing Uraraka, Asui, and even Kiminari tagged me in some photos. I see a message pop up the bottom of the screen. Who is that? I see Kacchan name alone with "How much did you hear Deku?" I look at the message trying to decide if I should even respond.

Midoriya: I didn't hear anything

Kacchan: You're lying you quirkless fuck!

I sigh. He always has to remind how I am quirkless, worthless, and he is better than me in every way possible. Bakugou is a very skilled person but I wish he would stop calling me quirkless. Bring called Deku is bad enough.

Midoriya: I don't have time for this Kacchan

Kacchan: I don't give a shit. Whatever you heard you better not say anything to anyone or I will kill you.

He doesn't mean it, trust me. He will beat me up, yes but kill me, no.

Midoriya: You can do what you want but be sure you're doing it for the right reasons. You could die….

I would have liked to keep playing along but I just couldn't. Bakugou rather he wants to admit it or not we're friends. My heart hurts at the thought of something happening to him. I hope this stupid war is over soon and then I won't have to worry about anyone else signing up. For our country we have a great leader leading the war, All Might. I have never stopped believing in my super hero, he still number one in my books. I can tell he is getting older and I'm afraid he is going to die out there on the field. Now I have to worry about Bakugou too.

Kacchan: Shut your mouth! Nobody over here is dying! I'm the best in my class and I will be fighting under All Might. You don't know shit Deku.

I roll my eyes knowing damn well this conversation wasn't going to go anywhere. I had to say a little something. I mean going to U.A. to be a hero is one thing but to fight a war. I sit my phone down frowning. Let me just focus on planning out my college classes now that I know what I'm going to do. Bakugou is grown and can make his own decisions.


	2. Chapter 2

2 WEEKS LATER

I'm on my way home from the store. Brought me a new video game I'm ready to try out! I can't be a super hero in real life but I can at least in video games. I can hear yelling as I continue down the street. Wow, someone is in a really bad argument. I get closer and realize it is coming from Bakugou's parents house.

"It's my life mom!" yells Bakugou.

"You stupid brat!" she screamed. "How could you not tell me!"

"Honey, calm down," says Mr. Bakugou. "It's going to be okay. Bakugou is strong tough kid, he will be fine."

"Thank you!" exclaimed Bakugou. "Someone knows how awesome I am!"

"Get the fuck out of my face!" screamed Mrs. Bakugou. "My only shitty fucking child is going to fight some pointless war." She starts crying before screaming and swinging wildly to get at Bakugou out of anger. She looks really hurt making me feel so bad for him.

"Mom your being ridiculous!" exclaims Bakugou. I finally get close enough and his mom spots me.

"Midoriya, talk some sense into him!" she demands. I don't even know what to say as I freeze in place.

"He agrees with me!" says Bakugou proudly. Yes and no. I mean I can understand Bakugou wanting to say lives but I don't want him to die. He has a bad temper and I'm not sure how good he is at fingering out other's quirks. I know for a fact I'm better at it than he is.

"You liar!" yells his mom trying to get at him.

"Son, take a walk while I talk to your mother," suggests Mr. Bakugou holding her tightly. He begins to lead his wife inside their home.

"Nothing you say is going to make this better!" she screamed. "Get off of me!" She is very upset and I knew she would be. Bakugou walks towards me growling.

"She is overreacting," he huffs.

"I'll show you overreacting!" she says waving her fist.

"Come on, let's get out of here," I say afraid to see what will happen if she gets lose. We're walking towards my home in silence for a few minutes. "So you actually did it huh."

"Really Deku," droned Bakugou. "You know I mean what I say."

"I know but…"

"Nothing to think about" he states. "I'm the best hero and soon to be best war hero. What the fuck is in the bag?" I forgot I was even holding it.

"I just brought a little something for myself," I state holding up the bag. "Just some video games."

"You would be into something so childish" he states before clicking his tongue.

"You should really try it before you start judging," I reply. Bakugou snarls in response but continues to follow me to the house. I pull out my keys unlocking the door.

"Where's your folks?" he asked.

"I think mom is working a late shift and dad is out of town for work," I reply. "I really hate him travelling with the war going on and everything."

"Things will be fine once I get there!" brags Bakugou. "War will be over in 2 years tops." Glad he is so confident but I really don't think he knows what he is getting himself into. Bakugou follows me to my room. I head over to my desk pull out scissors to open my new game. "I can't believe you actually changed your room." I turn around and noticed Bakugou is actually looking around. He has been over but not since last summer. That was only because he wanted back some shirt he lent me. It's a long story I would rather not get into.

"I changed a few things," I reply turning on my game system. Bakugou chuckles.

"What? Didn't want the girls to see how obsessed you're with All Might" he says. I start blushing. That is not why I wanted to change my room. I have never had a girl in here. Sure I have kissed and done a few things here and there but nothing serious. Somehow, I always ended losing the girl to some other guy who had a quirk. What girl would want to have a child with me and I don't have a quirk.

"I wasn't obsessed," I reply putting my game into the system. "He was my hero, I looked up to him."

"Yeah whatever," stated Kacchan sitting on my bed. "What the fuck are you playing?"

"You mean we," I said tossing him a controller. Bakugou catches it looking at it like I tossed him shit. "Come on live a little, let's kill some zombies."

"Zombies?" he questions.

"Yeah," I reply sitting on the bed. "We're going to save who we can and try to take back our city. This game is called Surviving City Of Apocalypse. You can pick which character you want to play."

"This sounds so savage," said Bakugou looking at me like I'm crazy.

"It's survival!" I exclaim. I go to the main menu and select my character who is young doctor. Bakugou picks some young student who is really strong but also a bully, pretty fitting.

"I can't believe I'm even playing this," says Bakugou. I just smile glad that he is. As expected he ends up getting really into the game. "Deku shoot that fucker!"

"I got it!" I yelled. I had my character in the game load up their gun and aim when a zombie comes out of nowhere. Bakugou shoots it in the head.

"Oh man" he says. "Now if I can get a gun like this in real life." He begins to laugh. "I'm still saving your ass."

"Shut up!" I exclaim feeling like a total dork. Bakugou laughs and I feel my heart flutter slightly. I look at his face lighting up. We finally get to a saving point and Bakugou pulls out his phone. He rolls his eyes.

"My mom is crazy," says Bakugou. "She is literally blowing my phone up. God I'm going to be a damn war hero. I'm helping to save this country!"

"We know that," I said sitting down my controller. "I mean she's your mom, she's going to worry." Bakugou snarls.

"I'm starving, what you got to eat?"

"I don't know," I shrug. "My mom usually cooks."

"You're a shitty host," says Bakugou folding his arms. "I'm going to piss." He walks out of my room and I go and turn on my computer. I can't help it that I don't know how to cook. I bet his ass doesn't know how to cook either. I pull up a menu looking at what to order. I remember what Bakugou likes for the most part. I'm paying for it so he will get the fuck over it. I place an order for a burger and fries for the both of us, should be here in 30 minutes. I wonder if we will be able to finish the game tonight? I'm use to playing these by myself and I'm liking this whole playing with someone else. Bakugou comes back into the room.

"I ordered us dinner," I tell him.

"I'm not paying for it," he says shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I didn't say that to ask for money," I reply almost wanting to smack him. Let me finish my sentence, jesus. "It should be here in 30 minutes."

"I guess you're a good host after all," he smirks. I look away going to grab my controller.

"You ready?"

"Me?" he asked. "You ready for me to keep saving your ass."

"Or the other way around!" I reply.

"Spare me," says Bakugou grabbing his controller. I sit back down and get comfortable before having us continue the game. I managed to save Bakugou only once but it was enough to have me beaming with pride. He was not happy of course. I had to pause the game to go get the food.

"You want a soda?" I asked walking to my nightstand to grab my wallet.

"Tea," he replies. He looks mighty comfortable on my bed. I head to the front door paying for the food. Smells so good. Bakugou never asked what did I ordered, in a way I'm kind of glad. I don't know if I could withstand him talking shit about the food I order. I grab some cold sweet tea out of the fridge. I grab everything heading back to my room.

"I'll be home tomorrow mom," states Bakugou into his phone. "What difference does it make where I am? You told me to get out of your face. I'm only following instructions. No, no I'm not being a smartass! You said it!" I sit his food on the bed and the drinks on my nightstand. I feel like I shouldn't be here listening to this. "I'll see you tomorrow mom. No I'm not resigning my parotitic duties. Bye mom." He ends the call. "God damn that women." He notices I'm back in the room. "What the fuck are you looking at?"

"N-nothing," I stammered. "Food here."

"Great," he replied. "I'm starving." He opens the container and looks surprised by what he sees. I see him lift the top bun to see what is on the burger. I order his burger rare, with pickles, onions, ketchup, and lettuce. He is not a fan of cheese on his burgers. "You actually got my order right. Not even Kirishima can remember to tell them not to put cheese on my burgers."

"I'm sure it's the cook's fault," I replied. "Most people like cheese on their burgers. Anyway tea is on my nightstand. We can finish playing after we're done eating. I don't want to die with a mouth full of fries." Bakugou smirks as he begins to eat. I turn to regular TV to see what is going on. Of course they happen to be talking about this damn war. I can't help but to stop since they are talking to All Might.

"All Might, do you see this war coming to an end anytime soon?" asked the female reporter. All Might appears to be leaving the main headquarters. He looks at the camera giving his famous smile that I loved so much as a child.

"Everything is going to be fine!" he smiles before laughing. "We're getting plenty of fresh soldiers that will help us even further to achieve our goals. Everything is under control!" The reporter tries to ask further questions but All Might politely decline. That makes me nervous. Why would All Might decline to say anything further, unless it is something bad.

"I can't wait to fight side by side with him," said Bakugou. "It's like he knows I'm coming. Did you hear that! He said new soldiers to help achieve their goal, that's me."

"Did you notice how he didn't want to say anything else?" I asked. "It's like he was trying to avoid…I don't know telling the truth."

"You're over thinking it," said Bakugou. "All Might can't give away anything to our enemies, they could be watching." He has a point but still…something didn't feel right to me about it. I decide to let it go. We enjoy our meal and play the game until we can't anymore. We have a lot more of the city to explore and possibly more people to save. Bakugou drifts off to sleep before I do surprisingly. He is on the side of my bed closest to the window. He fell asleep wearing his clothes but I'm sure enough not going to wake him to have yell at me. I get dressed in my night clothes and climb into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

I look at Bakugou and can't believe he is going to be leaving, not just leaving but off to war. I have faith that Bakugou will be okay but it's still hard for me to want to let him go. I reach my hand out touching his hair. It's softer than I remember. I haven't been this close to Bakugou in I don't know how long. The moonlight is making his pale skin look even paler. God he is so cute. I blush as I continue to play in his hair. He would probably kill me if he knew I was doing this.

"I know you can't hear me," I say lowly. "It was fun hanging out with you tonight. Maybe we can do this some more before you go away, go away into the war." I stare at him as he is still sleeping well. "Your mom loves, your family loves you, I….care about you too. Even if I had a quirk I would not be running to this war. Maybe if I lived my life a bit I would but not at 18. I know you hate me but I still consider you my friend and I don't want you to die." I can feel the tears running down my face.

"I'm not going to die," says Bakugou shocking me. He opens his eyes looking at me. "Would you not go to war if I asked you?"

"If I could fight beside you of course!" I exclaimed.

"Quirkless Deku that will never happen!" he says. I rub my eyes feeling more hurt. I will never get use to be called quirkless. "I'm glad."

"What?" I question.

"You react too much without thinking," stated Bakugou. "It is going to get you killed. I can't have you fighting beside me and dying." I stare at Bakugou in shock as this is the most emotion he has ever shown me.

"I don't want you to die" I whisper. "I know you won't but I'm still scared." I feel Bakugou hand on my cheek surprising me even further.

"Don't be scared," he said smirking looking more like himself. His thumb is rubbing against my cheek causing a fluttering feeling to rise inside of me. I close my eyes not wanting it to stop. I squeeze my knees together when I realize I'm getting hard. I suddenly feel lips against mine. My eyes automatically pop open and Bakugou is kissing me with his eyes closed. Oh my god, what is happening!

The kiss is not bad. It's nice and uh…weird. Bakugou pulls me closer to his body and I moan a little from surprise. I feel embarrassed but Bakugou doesn't stop. He continues to kiss me but now it seems to be more aggressive. Bakugou bites my bottom lip causing me to hiss.

"Kacchan…"

"Don't talk," he says sitting up. "I don't want you to ruin this."

"Ruin what?" I asked as he towers over me running his hand up my shirt. "A-ahhh….."

"Aww Deku, you get turned on this easily," he smirks. He leans down and licks the side of my neck.

"H-hahh…ha…" I cry not recognizing my own voice.

"Your skin is so soft," mutters Bakugou. "Almost like a girl, your waist is so slim, what else are you hiding from me." I can feel myself blushing as Bakugou begins to suck on my neck once more. His mouth feels hot on my skin.

"Kacchan please…." Bakugou pulls back covering my mouth looking at me.

"I said no talking!" he nearly shouts. "I kind of like you or whatever. I just want to enjoy this…..do you at least like me?" He doesn't remove his hand from my mouth but I nod yes. "Do you want me to stop?" Do I want him to stop? I really don't, I kind of want to see where this is going to go. To prove my point, I lick the inside of his hand causing his eyes to go wide in surprise. I try to hide my own surprise as I see his face soften completely. I don't think I have ever seen him not scowling or frowning. Bakugou removes his hand from my mouth bringing his face close to mine. He is looking into my eyes as if he is daring me. I close my eyes following my instincts. I wrap my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Bakugou does one up sliding his tongue in my mouth.

"Mmmm…." I moan rolling my hips into him. Bakugou is a guy, not a girl but for whatever reason this feels okay. Bakugou thrust his hips against mine as he continues to take my mouth. "Haahhh….ahhhh…."I moan again feeling embarrassed as I have not heard Bakugou moan nearly as much as I am. I take my arms from around his neck down to his waist. God he's so hard, I didn't think he would be that attracted to me. Bakugou begins to pant the longer we continue to make out.

"Ughhhh….." he moans pulling away from me. Is that it? Is it over? I mean we have been at this for a while. I see Bakugou come back with my lotion in his hand.

"What's that for?" I asked sitting up on my elbows.

"This is so I don't split your ass open," he explains letting his dick out of his jeans. I stare at his size and length and it is a little intimating. I see Bakugou smirk. "Like what you see?" He stands up removing his clothes completely.

"Um so you have slept with a guy before?" I asked. He seems a little to calm but Bakugou will always appear calm even when he has no fucking idea what he is doing.

"Don't worry about it," he states making his way back over to me with the lotion and 3 condoms in hand. Bakugou takes my lips once again causing me to forget what I was going to ask him. I can feel my body responding to him in a way I have never felt it respond to anyone else.

"A-ahhh…" I moan.

"God I love hearing you," he mutters against my lips. The wrapper being open causes me to become nervous. I begin to shake a little from my nerves. "It's okay Deku, I'm not going to hurt you." I actually believe him and I relax as he slides off my pj bottoms. I sigh trying to wrap my mind around this. His hands are so soft and provide me much comfort. One finger goes inside of me slowly and I don't love it but I don't hate it either. I still have my eyes closed afraid to open them as Bakugou paces his fingers inside of me. He finally manages to get in a second finger and I'm more relaxed at this point.

"K-kacchan, do you feel good?" I pant since he mostly focusing on me.

"I'm fine," he hisses making me wonder did I say something wrong. I open my eyes and look at him. His face is completely red, blonde strains stuck to his forehead in certain places, his mouth is slightly parted as he has begun to pant hard. I feel brave enough to look down and see that Bakugou is hard with his crown dripping pre cum. I move my right hand, grabbing Bakugou's dick. "Ughhh….haahhh…." he moans as he closes his eyes. God that sounded good. I begin to move my hand up and down watching Bakugou's face change into one I have never seen before.

"H-ahhh….." I moan starting to really feel his fingers sliding in and out of me. Now it is starting to feel good, too good. Bakugou still has his eyes closed as he focuses on moving his fingers faster. I move my hand faster in his length trying to keep to the same pace. Bakugou opens his eyes staring at me.

"Fuck….." he moans a I feel his cock twitch in my hands. What was that? Why did he twitch? Did I grip him too hard? He removes his fingers tossing the condom that was over top of them in the trash. My breathing quickens as I watch Bakugou put the condom on followed by the lotion he grabbed. I sit up to remove my shirt as it feels weird still having it on. Bakugou leans over me. "Let me know if I hurt you." I look at him surprised that he even cares. "Don't look at me like that…" he mutters before kissing me. I like him like this, so caring, and generous. I can feel his dick at my entrance and I can't help it as I begin to shake with nerves. Bakugou pushes forward.

"Aghhh…." I groan. This does not feel good at all.

"It's okay," says Bakugou. "It's going to be okay." He buries his face into my neck and begins pull my flesh between his teeth. I feel my body relax a bit more as my cock begins to twitch from all the sucking on my neck he is doing. "A-ahhhh…you feel so good…..inside." I can feel my face blushing. Bakugou pushes further inside of me and I'm getting used to the uncomfortable feeling. Soon he begins to rock his hips a bit more. I have my hands on his waist still, I slide them up to his upper back holding on tight. "Let go."

"Let go?" I questioned out panting. Bakugou pulls out of my grasp. Did he not want me holding him? I watch as he wraps his hand around my cock and begins pumping along with his hips. A new feeling of pleasure rolls over me. "Ohhh….h-hahhhh…..ha…." I cry out turning my face away from him.

"Feels good doesn't it," taunts Bakugou. I turn back around looking at him. I blink several times trying to get my eyes to focus through this haze of lust. I'm scared to move but I thrust my hips up to meet him causing us both to gasp. "W-what are you doing?" I say nothing as I repeat the moment. "Oh goddd….ahhh…" moaned Bakugou.

"A-ahhhh…ha….." I moan in response to him. I continue to meet his thrust and I start to breath harder and harder which each passing moment. My pleasure is starting to increase hearing Bakugou cries of pleasure. It's so addicting. I feel like I would do anything to hear that voice.

"Y-you trying to break me D-deku?" pants Bakugou. Maybe just a little. I smirk a little because I have him stuttering. Bakugou pulls his knees up under me releasing my cock to grab my waist with both hands. "You take this!" He begins to thrust his hips harder than he was previously doing. I gasp as I feel him much deeper than before. I shift around slightly adjusting to his more forceful deep movements. "Where is it?" he panted.

"Where is what?" I asked. "Slow down…." He doesn't as he continues to pump inside of my body. "Nghhhhh….." I moan feeling overwhelmed shuddering lightly.

"Is that it?" asked Bakugou breathing hard. "Thank god….I can't hold this anymore….ahhhh." The pleasure is starting to build and I can't fight what is happening. My body is responding on it's own now.

"U-ughhh…" I moan as my eyes roll into the back of my head. "A-ahhhh…haaahhhh….." I roll my hips as I begin to cum without even touching myself. "Kkkacchannnn…ohhh…..…ahhhh." My cum pools on my stomach as Bakugou continues to thrust inside of me. He leans over kissing my neck violently.

"Fucking Deku…haaaa…" he moans as his thrusts become unrhymed.

"Ahhhhhh….." I cry out because despite just cumming he is still making me feel good. "Kacchan…Kacchan…."

"I'm cumming…oh god…aarggghhhh…" he growls into my neck as he snaps his hips. I moan as he continues to ride out his orgasm. Bakugou finally stops moving. He hovers over me what feels like forever. I had sex, I had sex with Bakugou. I bit my lip letting me know this really happened. My body also reminds me as I climb out of bed and I can feel my muscles becoming sore. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I reply to him over my shoulder. "I'm just getting some water." I put my bottoms back on and my shirt and walk into the living room to get to the kitchen. I wonder what will become of me and Bakugou. I mean he said he likes me, he didn't just say it he showed me. I mean how long has he felt this way? Has he always felt this way but was afraid to act. I don't get it. I end up spacing out and quickly come out of it. I fix my glass and water and come back to my room and Bakugou is gone. "No way!" I look at my opened window and he escaped through the window. I run to the window and can see he climbed out. Such a damn coward. I frown trying to figure out what does this mean now?


	4. Chapter 4

6 MONTHS LATER

"Thanks for having me come with you," I tell Kirishima as he drives toward the airport.

"I'm glad you could come!" he exclaimed.

"Are you sure Kacchan won't mind?" I asked. "I mean he hasn't written me a single letter." I can tell Kirishima doesn't know what to say. I can forgive Kacchan for leaving that night but to not write me once during his training is just cruel. I fold my arms wondering if he would have responded differently if I told him I was a virgin, no it wouldn't have been any different I'm sure.

"I have a small dinner planned," explained Kirishima. "He is suppose to be staying with me since he is still avoiding his mom, at least she didn't kill him."

"You have your own place?" I inquire. Kirishima laughs.

"God no," he replies. "I still live with my parents. I would like to have a place in another year or so. I'm in the middle of my own training for the hero station in my town."

"That's pretty cool," I smile. "How is that going for you?"

"It's awesome!" he exclaims. "Like I seriously the stuff they have us doing is nothing compared to what we went through at U.A.."

"I bet," I replied. "I'm surprised you have to go through training at all."

"It helps to build morale on the team," he explains. "I'm still wondering who my partner is going to be."

"I'm sure whoever it is, you two will be great for each other," I reply. "You're such a friendly person."

"Oh you flatter me," giggles Kirishima. He fills me in on his training in more detail as we approach the airport. Kirishima parks the car and we climb out walking towards the main building. I can tell he doesn't know where to go.

"We can meet him at baggage claims," I reply. "We don't have to go through security to meet him. We want to walk over here to the left."

"You know your way around huh?" asked Kirishima.

"Yeah my mom and I come up here a lot to get my dad," I explained. We continue into the building and we're looking around. It appears a lot of people are here to see their loved one returning from training. People are holding up signs and have flowers. Bakugou would kill us if we did any of that. "Did he tell you what he was wearing?"

"No," replied Kirishima pulling out his phone. "He just sent me a text that said hurry the fuck up shitty hair." I chuckle shaking my head. We look around trying to see if we can spot him. "I think I see him!" Kirishima is pointing to a dark corner. I had to really fix my eyes on it to see him. Sure enough it is Bakugou. He is leaning against the well looking down. He looks up as we get closer.

"It's about time," he hisses. He notices me and his skin becomes slightly pale. "What the fuck is he doing here!" I flitch a little because he sounds so angry. Kirishima looks taken back by this.

"He knew the way to the airport for one," explained Kirishima. "He's also your child hood friend who was really worried about you. I knew he would want to see you were in one piece." I blush from Kirishima putting my business out there. Bakugou pushes off the wall with a small sack on his back chuckling.

"As you can see I'm completely fine," he beams. "Training camp was a piece of cake. You would love it Kirishima. I'm way better than you now."

"Oh whatever!" exclaims Kirishima. "I'm training too you bastard!" Bakugou smirks as he starts to walk.

"If that is what you call training," he taunts. I look down beginning to walk hurt that he didn't want me here and now he is pretty ignoring me. I get into the back of the car allowing Kacchan to sit up front with Kirishima. I guess training camp did work for him. He is explaining how he got to train with the number 3 and number 4 hero in training camp. He is actually smiling and everything. He will be heading to his first tour in the way in one week. I feel my stomach do flip flops with this information. I thought we would have more time. We pull up in front of Kirishima's parents house. I get out of the car and head towards the house. "Ughhhhh…he's staying for dinner too?"

"I told you he was," stated Kirishima unlocking the door. "Stop being an ass." I sigh wondering what did I do wrong for him to treat me like this. Kirishima points out the table that looks amazing! There is rice, all sorts of meat, and sushi! I did not know he did all of this. Incredible.

"Kirishima, this is beautiful," I tell him.

"Don't get any ideas because I didn't cook it," laughs Kirishima.

"I know you can't cook worth a shit," laughed Bakugou. "Let me go wash up, I'm ready to eat this!" Bakugou knows his way around this place and heads to the bathroom. I take a seat at the table and Kirishima walks up to me.

"Sorry about Bakugou," said Kirishima. "I didn't think he would be upset by you being here."

"I can leave if you like," I offer.

"Nonsense," said Kirishima waving it off. "I want you to stay. Besides I have a feeling Bakugou really wants you here."

"Why do you say that?" I ask. Kirishima walks into the kitchen to wash his hands leaving me in suspense. I get up from the table walking over to him. "What do you mean?" Kirishima is about to respond when Bakugou comes back into the room grabbing some beef with some chop sticks and eating it.

"This is good shit!" he grins.

"You animal!" exclaims Kirishima. "Wait for the rest of us!" I wash my hands quickly joining them. I grab a plate piling the food on it. I sit down and listen to Bakugou stories of training camp. Him and Kirishima comparing who's training was harder. I have nothing to offer in the conversation as I just started taking classes and I don't do any type of training unless working out counts.

"No dessert?" asked Bakugou. "Kiri you know better than that!"

"I prepared this feast for you, didn't I!" he exclaimed.

"You have half assed it," says Bakugou smirking. I start washing the dishes out of habit.

"Hey!" exclaimed Kirishima noticing. "You don't have to do that."

"It's fine really," I say laughing a little. "It's my way of saying thank you."

"Always have to be the good guy," said Bakugou rolling his eyes.

"Well I'm going to be the good and get your damn dessert," said Kirishima. "What do you want?"

"You should know what I want," said Bakugou. "What kind of best friend are you?"

"Oh shut up!" exclaimed Kirishima. "Midoriya, did you want anything?"

"Oh whatever you get is fine," I reply. "I'm not picky."

"Awesome," said Kirishima. "I'll be right back." Bakugou looks like he wanted to say something but Kirishima is out the door before he could get a chance. I continue to focus on washing the dishes as I try to think of what to say to Bakugou. I finish up quicker than I thought looking for Bakugou. He is sitting in the living room playing on his phone.

"Hey," I say slowly.

"What," he barks.

"Why do you sound so mad at me?" I asked. Bakugou doesn't say anything as he frowns. "You know that was fucked up for you to leave without saying goodbye." This causes Bakugou to look up.

"Would do you think you are talking to?" he said balling up his fist.

"I'm taking to the asshole who fucked me and jumped out my bedroom window!" I yelled. "If you wanted to leave all you had to do was say so." Bakugou drops his phone jumping off the couch getting in my face.

"You got balls all of a sudden you quirkless fuck," he yells so close I can feel spit on my face.

"Yes I do!" I replied glaring at him. Bakugou glares back at me swallowing hard. I ball up my fist in case he wants to try and fight me. Bakugou grabs my face causing me to kiss him. "Mmmpphhhh!" I'm shocked, appalled, what the hell? I try to back away from Bakugou when he wraps his right arm around my waist to keep me close.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Away from you!" I hissed. "Y-you left, you never wrote me…..you hurt my feelings. You have done nothing but yell at me and make me feel like shit!" Bakugou holds me tighter his lips form a tight thin line. I'm trying to read him but right now it is hard to with my emotions all over the place. Bakugou looks like he has something to say but doesn't. He pulls me towards the bathroom. "Kacchan! Let go!" He shoves me in the bathroom closing the door locking it. I look at him slightly nervous because I don't know what the hell he is thinking. Bakugou grabs my wrist pulling me towards him. Our lips meet once again and this time I melt just a little. "Kacchan…" I moan feeling so emotional.

"Tell me you didn't miss me?" he questioned against my lips. Of course I missed him, I don't know if I want to tell him this though. He was such an asshole for what he did, he is lucky I am even here. I look at his eyes and his face looks from the last time I saw him. I lean in slowly and he is not backing away. I lick his bottom lip watching a moan escape his lips "A-ahhh…" I crush my lips onto his wrapping my arms around his neck.

Nothing can compare to feeling his body close to mine. My body, my mind questioned so many times did I do something wrong to push Bakugou away. His hand slides up the back of my shirt setting my skin on fire. I take his tongue into my mouth wanting to feel every inch of him. My hands grip his back greedily not wanting him to slip away. Bakugou ruts against me causing my eyes to roll into the back of my head. Bakugou backs me up against the bathroom counter.

"H-hahh…ha…." I moan running my hands up the front of his shirt. Bakugou pulls out of the kiss leaning his forehead against mine breathing hard with his eyes closed. I hop up on the counter quickly spreading my legs. I grab Bakugou by the collar of his shirt pulling him closer to me between my legs. My lips reclaim his once again and I feel like life is being breathed into my soul. I can feel how hard we both are as we're rutting against each. Bakugou licks my cheek, before licking my chin causing me to shiver. "Ughhh…"I groan gripping his shirt tightly. He kisses my collarbone before likely biting it. "Ahhh…haa…Kacchan…."

He thrusts his hips against mine causing friction, good friction. My lower body is responding well as I feel myself becoming dizzy. I slide my hands into Bakugou hair.

"Ggghhhh….." he moans against my collarbone. Bakugou hands grab my waist aggressive pressing me against his length. "Ahhh…..fffuuccckk…." he begins thrusting up against me. I wrap my legs around his waist as he continues to thrusts against me. My body is almost acting on it's own. My eyes roll into the back of my head feeling overly sensitive to his touch.

"Haaa….." I moan. "I-I'm….ngghhh… going to c-cum…." I can feel my body start to shake a little as the familiar pleasure builds in my gut. Bakugou looks at me as he continues to thrust against me. "Ohhh…ohhh…goodddd….." I struggle to breathe as I fight against my climax. I'm like right there…I can't cum in my clothes.

"Hello!" we hear Kirishima call out. "Where did everyone go?" Bakugou immediately pulls away. He turns on the water in the sink beside and starts splashing his face while I climb down off the counter top. I lean over with my body demanding to know what happen. My balls hurt slightly as I was seriously about to cum in my clothes. "Bakugou, you better not be snooping in my room!" Bakugou opens the bathroom door grabbing my hand.

"I'm right here loud mouth," he says. Kirishima comes around the corner.

"There you guys are," he grinned. "So I got…"

"That will have to wait," said Bakugou cutting him off. "The Deku here isn't feeling well, I have to get him home." I look at him wondering what the hell?

"Oh," said Kirishima. "He does look like he has a fever." He reaches his hand out to touch me.

"Don't fucking touch him," said Bakugou slapping his hand away. "He's sick." Bakugou walks over grabbing his phone. "Lend me your key so I can get back in."

"Sure thing," said Kirishima handing Bakugou the key. "We can eat dessert when you get back. If your still in the mood for it." Kirishima winks at me causing me to wonder how much did he hear of us in the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thanks," said Bakugou. "Come Deku." He starts tugging me towards the door I don't get to thank Kirishima for dinner. Bakugou pushes me out the door without a thought.

"You didn't have to lie to him," I whisper as Bakugou pulls me down the sidewalk.

"I don't care what you think," he hisses. "Is your mom working?"

"She is but she will be home at midnight," I inform him.

"Good we have about 3 hours if we hurry," he says. He doesn't let go of my hand the whole way to the apartment. I don't say anything on the way there as the tension is thick. He wants me, I can feel it. I trying to figure out is he ashamed of me in some kind of way. I unlock the door yelling out to ensure we're alone.

"Mom!" I yell. I hear nothing but silence and everything is the way I left it earlier. It feels weird to be coming back home to have sex. Not just sex but sex with Bakugou. He follows me to my room. He is the one who closes the door and locks it. I pull my shirt over my head before facing him. "Are you going to run again?"

"I didn't run the first time," he snarls taking off his own shirt.

"Sure," I say rolling my eyes. "And I have a quirk that allows me to see through all your bullshit." Bakugou walks over to me quickly grabbing me by my wrists. He kisses me quickly before pushing me on the bed. Bakugou removes his pants watching me intensely. I run my hand over my chest slowly as Bakugou pulls a condom from his wallet. "I have lube in my nightstand." Bakugou raises an eyebrow. "No I wasn't fucking anyone else. I got it for…us." I feel embarrassed saying that. Bakugou goes into my nightstand grabbing the bottle before coming over to me. He helps me out of my jeans and boxers looking like he wanted to rip my clothes off.

My dick is already hard and in need of his touch. He runs his fingers over the crown touching my precum. I wither in pleasure feeling his hands on my dick. He strokes my dick slowly driving me crazy.

"Ohhh…"I moan thrusting my hips in hand. I wonder if I should even be doing this. What if he is going to leave me again. I'm so busy enjoying the feel of his hand I don't even know what is happening until I feel it. Hot, wet, the sounds of slurping. I look down and Bakugou has my dick between his beautiful lips. "Kacchan…..ahhh….haa…." Bakugou swallows more of me hitting the back of his throat. "A-ahhh…hahh" I moan arching my back into this pleasure. Bakugou starts to bob his head faster looking at me. I slide my hands into my hair trying not to cum. My hips begin to move on their own, thrusting into that tight mouth. "I-I don't want to cum…nghhhh…want to cum with you inside me…..ahhhh." Bakugou pulls his mouth off of me.

"Really?" he smirks. "You want me that badly." He's got some nerve! He is the one who attached me in the damn bathroom! I rub my eyes trying to not let it bother me. Bakugou rolls on the condom before climbing on top of me. He leans down kissing me with more passion than before stunning me. "I bet you are ready for me?" I blush because I am. I prepped before heading the airport in hopes that Bakugou would want to connect with me. I will never tell him that, I won't hear the end of it.

"You can put it in," I say. "Just go slow…"

"I haven't been inside of you in 6 months," he says. "I can't promise that I will." Bakugou begins to slide inside of me. Prepping has the pain mild along with having actual lube, it's not as uncomfortable. "You feel a little different."

"I haven't been with anyone, I swear!"

"It's not that stupid," he hissed. Bakugou continues to slide further inside of me. I decide to let all my worries fall away. Something is certainly different and it is not just me. I look up at Bakugou as he is fully inside of me. His eyes are closed as he rolls his hips into mine. "Nghhhh….ahhh….shit…ummmm….." He certainly sounds more sensitive than our first time together. He opens his eyes and sees me staring at him and I see the blush creep to his cheeks. I grab the sides of his face.

"It's just me," I tell him softly. I start to roll my hips into his thrusts. With Bakugou staring into my eyes I almost cum. I bit back a moan not wanting him to know how good he is making me feel, not yet. "Kacchan,…can I ride you?" He looks surprised, then like he was going to say no but does say anything as he lays on my bed. It's a shame I just got use to his length. I hover over top of him going over in my mind what I did when I practiced with my rubber cock. That is what is different. I have practiced while he was away. I wanted to bring him as much pleasure as he brings me. I notice Bakugou isn't looking at me as I sit down on his length. The face of ecstasy doesn't go unmissed by me. "Ahhh….." I begin to rock my hips wanting to bring him to the brink before I locate my spot.

"Ughhh…." moaned Bakugou bringing his hands to my hips. I moan with him as I continue to move my hips. I look down at him changing my movement to move a little quicker with more of a bounce. "Aww shit…..ahhhhh….." he opens his eyes and mine are right there to greet him. I hit my spot by accident.

"Kacchan…."I moan. "I love you…." I didn't mean for those words to come out. I can feel the tears building up in my eyes as my hips continue to work. "I love you…please….please…." Bakugou sits up kisses me hard catching me off guard.

"Izuku…" he moans. "I love you too stupid."

"W-wha…." I question.

"I've always loved you…" he says thrusting into me. He hits my spot just right causing to shudder.

"Ngggghhh…."I moan with my legs beginning to shake.

"I'm going to war to not protect just our county, our city, but to protect you," he pants. "Agggghhhh…fuck Izuku….ha…..haaa…." My name, he says my name again. My eyes rolls into the back of my head as my legs shake harder, with me fighting off the orgasm I almost experienced.

"Katisui…" I moan continuing to move my hips. I hear Bakugou growl before he picks me up and lies me on the bed on my back. Soon as he has me down he delivers deep powerful thrusts. It doesn't take long before he locates my spot. "Ahhhh…haa…nnggghhh….."

"Mmmmm….Izuku….ahhh…" Kacchan leans down kissing me and I tangle my hands into his blonde hair unable to fight my orgasm any longer.

"Katisui….ahhh…..c-cumming….hahhhh…" I grip his hair hard as I arch my back in my climax.

"Fuccckkkk…." moans Kacchan as he pumps his release out. I almost wish I didn't have this condom between us. I want to feel him, all of him. "Ahhh….arrrgggghhhh…." I release my hands from his blonde strands wrapping my arms around his waist. "Your much more confident than last time." Bakugou rolls on his back and I immediately lay on his chest.

"Well yeah..."

"Are you sure you didn't hook up with anyone while I was away?" asked Bakugou.

"No!" I exclaim. "Why do you care?"

"Because you're my boyfriend," he mutters.

"Huh?" I questions as Bakugou blushes deeply once I look at him.

"Don't make me say it again," he hisses. I just look at him as he closes his eyes. "Being at training camp for the war made me realize I had a lot more to fight for….you. I'm afraid to show you too much because it could make me weak. I'm leaving in 1 week and I need to be focused."

"Okay," I say softly understanding but not at the same time. Bakugou opens his eyes looking at me.

"I want to spend as much time with you as possible before I go okay," he says. I smile nodding yes. My childhood friend, my boyfriend Kacchan is a complicated person but at the end of the day he isn't. I believe he is scared going into this war, I believe I am his anchor. I will do my best to be strong for him, strong for us. My boyfriend will make it back home safe and sound with me at his side.


End file.
